Piénsalo
by AvaMorgan12
Summary: Caleb Haas parece que solo tiene ojos para Shelby Wyatt. Es una suerte que otra persona solo tenga ojos para Caleb Haas.


Will observó con pesadez a Caleb perseguir la altanera figura de Shelby por el pasillo. Siempre detrás de esa larga melena rubia, no fallaba. Siempre lloriqueando, siempre arrastrándose, siempre suplicando, siempre, siempre… siendo patético. Tan poco Caleb Haas.

Él no conocía mucho al Caleb Haas que bebía los vientos por Shelby Wyatt. El conocía a otro Caleb Haas, al despótico y chulo rubio que era capaz de callar a cualquiera con una frase ingeniosa, al compañero de cuarto impertinente que trataba de incomodarlo de manera ¿amistosa? En cada momento. Al recluta obstinado capaz de lo que sea con tal de impresionar a su padre, ese ser lejano que no parecía recordar que tenía un hijo brillante. Pero Will si que lo recordaba, lo veía todos los días cuando se esforzaba por ser más fuerte en los entrenamientos, más inteligente en las prácticas, incluso ser mejor amigo con Alex Parrish, colaborando en las intrigas que la chica que la chica parecía tener siempre entre manos. Conocía muchas caras diferentes de Caleb, pero ninguna le impresionó más que la que vio en aquella habitación vacía con un portátil en las piernas. Si antes le gustaba Caleb Haas, la fría planificación, la enorme inteligencia y la absoluta entrega que había requerido crear un perfil falso, una vida falsa para volver a aquella secta que casi le había costado la cordura para rescatar a su amigo, habían terminado de obsesionarlo.

\- ¿Qué estás mirando con tanta atención? - La voz de Iris le sobresaltó y dirigió su mirada a la pequeña chica asiática que le miraba con picardía. - Deberías despegar tus ojos del culo de Haas si no quieres que todo el mundo se entere. - Soltó con tranquilidad, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

Will parpadeo. Vaya, él sabía que apenas tenía dotes sociales, pero pensaba que en esta ocasión estaba haciendo un buen trabajo siendo discreto. Evidentemente no.

\- ¿Alguien más se ha dado cuenta? – Preguntó Will con preocupación. No había decidido su siguiente movimiento en la compleja partida que era acercarse a Caleb, ni siquiera había pensado en si era prudente hacer otro movimiento o que Caleb se enterara. De momento, las largas noches siendo adoctrinado por Caleb en las costumbres y personalidades que componían la secta eran atención más que suficiente para que Will se diera por satisfecho. Esas horas en las que el rubio solo le prestaba atención a él, sentado con las piernas cruzadas en su cama y repitiendo de manera severa cada fragmento de la información que tenían eran las mejores del día para Will.

\- No, nadie te presta tanta atención - Soltó Iris con tranquilidad. Sabía que ese comentario hubiera molestado a cualquier otro, pero no a Will. Con él funcionó de la manera contraria, relajando sus hombros. Ese hombre nunca terminaba de sorprenderla. – No sabía que eras gay. -

Will se encogió de hombros. – Nunca había sentido preferencia sexual por ninguno de los dos géneros en particular. Me he sentido atraído por rasgos concretos de diferentes personas, pero mi experiencia en ese ámbito es más del tipo físico que por vinculación emocional. – Iris rodó los ojos.

\- Eso ya suena más a ti. Creía que habías perdido la cabeza por el niño mimado. – Iris sonrió cuando Will frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para replicarle. No le dio oportunidad. - Bueno, tigre. ¿Y cuando vas a atacar? –

\- No está en mis planes "atacar", como tú dices. Las posibilidades de que Caleb se interese por alguien de su propio sexo son escasas, dado que no parece tener ninguna inclinación hacia los hombres. Y, aunque así fuera, las probabilidades de que se fije en mí son todavía menos alentadoras. – Dijo Will mientras Iris sacaba su móvil del bolsillo y dejaba de prestarle atención. Pasaron unos segundos así, en silencio, con Iris tecleando a toda velocidad en su móvil hasta que una expresión triunfal cruzó su rostro.

\- ¡Ajá! – Exclamó la chica poniendo el teléfono a la altura de sus ojos. En la pantalla, en letras amarillas y chillonas típicas de la prensa rosa, podría leerse: "¡Nuevo escándalo del primogénito de la mediática familia Haas! Se atrapa a Caleb Haas en actitud más que cariñosa con el famoso actor Nate Shepherd". – Yo no lo daría todo por perdido. Parece que el rubio tiene antecedentes. –

\- Eso no significa nada, Iris. Si todas tus fuentes de información son así de fiables, vas a tener problemas en el futuro. – Cerró la puerta de su habitación dejando a una enfurruñada Iris en el pasillo y se estiró en la cama, tratando de calmar su respiración y los latidos de su corazón ante la idea de que (quizás) tenía una oportunidad.

Apenas duró unos minutos en esa postura antes de abalanzarse sobre su portátil y buscar toda la información posible sobre las aventuras y desventuras sexuales de Caleb Haas. La información que encontró le alentó. El tal Nate Shepherd no había sido el único hombre en aquella lista de conquistas con pruebas más o menos gráficas de los affairs.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo leyendo páginas de cotilleos y blogs de "noticias" picantes cuando Caleb irrumpió en la habitación con cara de venir de un funeral. O, en términos absolutos, cara de haber sido ignorado y rechazado por Shelby, otra vez. El rubio entró en la habitación sin siquiera mirarlo a la cara antes de murmurar entre dientes algo como "ducha, cansado", coger una toalla e ir al cuarto de baño.

Will se aseguró de que el agua estaba cayendo antes de hacer cualquier movimiento que llamara la atención de Caleb y le preguntara qué estaba haciendo. Con cuidado, apagó y cerró el portátil para, a continuación, levantarse y dejarlo sobre la cómoda. Allí, no pudo evitar abrir el cajón de los calcetines y retirar la primera fila, donde todas las fotos de sus compañeros tachadas le recibieron. Todas, menos la de Caleb, la cual miró con anhelo. ¿Había una posibilidad? ¿Podía hacer algo?

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que el agua dejaba de sonar y Caleb volvía a la habitación, más relajado, pero con la misma actitud de derrota.

\- ¿Eligiendo qué ponerte mañana? Ya te dije que los grises te quedaban genial. – Dijo Caleb guiñándole un ojo a Will. Solo vestía una corta toalla de ducha blanca alrededor de la cintura. Will observó las gotas deslizarse desde sus hombros delgados, por su pecho pálido haciendo un camino húmedo hasta su cintura. Era un espectáculo precioso y a la vez sentía envidia. Él también quería poder tocar su piel desnuda, pero no tenía permiso. Aún.

Caleb tragó saliva involuntariamente. Will era un tipo extraño, meditabundo e introvertido, pero un buen tío. Sin embargo, la manera en la que le estaba mirando en ese momento le hizo sentirse… acorralado. Desnudo, bueno, más consciente de lo desnudo que estaba. Normalmente, Will apartaba la vista incómodamente de su cuerpo recién salido de la ducha, Caleb era muy consciente de ello. Era una de sus múltiples maneras de chincharle. Pero ahora Will le miraba de manera predadora y el que se sentía incómodo era él.

\- Hey ¿Sigues en la Tierra? – murmuró burlonamente Caleb llevando sus manos al borde de la toalla que el cubría defensivamente.

Will siguió con los ojos el recorrido de sus manos antes de moverse. Despacio, avanzó hasta colocarse frente a Caleb y llevó sus manos hasta las del rubio, tomándolas con lentitud y separándolas de la toalla para, acto seguido, entrelazar sus dedos y tirar de él con suavidad alejándolo de la puerta abierta del baño hasta la pared opuesta, lo que les otorgaba la seguridad de que nadie los vería sin querer. Caleb no sabía cómo reaccionar, Will ya había contado con ello. Caleb estaba acostumbrado a los golpes, a los gritos y a las críticas, no a ser tratado con delicadeza. Contaba con su estupor para obtener unos segundos de ventaja que lo harían obedecer dócilmente para poder apartarlo de la vista. Will sonrió sin dejar de mirar a Caleb a los ojos, lo que pareció espabilarlo.

\- ¿Tio, ¿qué estás…? – Demasiado tarde. Ya estaba acorralado contra la pared, con el cuerpo de Will (más alto y más fuerte) apretándolo contra la misma y sosteniendo sus manos contra la pared. ¿Cómo demonios habían llegado a esa posición? Pero no tuvo tiempo para replicar, o ni siquiera para pensar antes de que la boca de Will cubriera la suya en un beso tranquilo.

Los labios de Will eran cálidos y sabían a chocolate, fue lo último que pudo pensar Caleb antes de que la lengua de su compañero de habitación entrara en su boca y todo se volviera cálido y apremiante. Los labios de Caleb eran suaves y carnosos, tal como Will se los había imaginado cuando lo veía mordérselos a cada momento, cuando estaba nervioso. Le encantaban, podría acariciarlos con los suyos propios durante horas sin cansarse, dejarlos hinchados y rojos por la fricción sería delicioso. Y cuando la lengua de Caleb comenzó a moverse contra la suya propia, a friccionarse contra sus labios en un beso húmedo y apasionado antes de colarse en su boca y seguir la batalla ahí, perdió el control.

Su idea, antes de que la lengua y los labios de Caleb le enloquecieran y el rubio comenzara a emitir pequeños ruiditos contra sus labios que bien podían ser gemidos, era un beso calmo, separarse para evaluar la reacción de Caleb y, con mucha suerte, continuar. Pero Caleb no se estaba resistiendo, estaba invadiendo su boca y apretando su cuerpo contra el de Will de manera tan caliente que creía que podría correrse en cualquier momento. No se sorprendió cuando sintió su erección hinchada solo con aquel beso, llevaba mucho tiempo esperando por aquello. Lo que no esperaba era sentir la húmeda dureza de Caleb presionándose contra su muslo sobresaliendo ya de la toalla y friccionándose contra su pierna.

Will soltó las manos de Caleb que, como había supuesto, no le empujaron para apartarse, sino que se enrredaron en su nuca trayéndolo más cerca mientras continuaba con el beso añadiendo los dientes al juego, tironeando de su labio inferior y tratando de hacerse con el control de la situación. Típico de Caleb, pensó Will con satisfacción mientras succionaba su lengua y hacia salir más deliciosos sonidos de su compañero, antes de decidirse a avanzar un paso más.

Caleb soltó un jadeo ahogado por la boca ajena cuando las manos de Will se separaron de la pared y comenzaron a deslizarse por sus hombros en un movimiento tranquilo y sensual que podría haber sido una caricia larga si no hubiera revelado su objetivo al llegar al borde de la toalla y tirarla al suelo, dejándolo completamente desnudo. Cualquier pensamiento de protesta se desvaneció cuando la dura y caliente mano de Will se cerró sobre su erección y comenzó a acariciarle arriba y abajo en un movimiento lento e intenso a la vez.

Caleb echó la cabeza hacia atrás para lanzar, ahora si, un largo y delicioso gemido al aire mientras Will mordisqueaba su clavícula y su cuello delgado con cuidado de no dejar marcas que pudieran llamar la atención al día siguiente mientras aumentaba la velocidad de sus movimientos. Las manos de Caleb, que antes rodeaban su cuello, ahora se aferraban a sus hombros de manera que estaba seguro de que, si hubieran estado en su espalda desnudo, le hubieran dejado marcas. Esa idea solo consiguió hacer más dolorosa la erección de sus pantalones. Pero no era el momento de complacerse a si mismo, se recordó, observando el rostro de Caleb, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás, mientras largos jadeos se escapaban de su boca. Una visión que deseaba que nunca se acabara.

Pero las dulces contracciones del vientre de Caleb, junto con sus movimientos de caderas tratando de aumentar el contacto, de añadir velocidad al movimiento de su mano sobre su miembro le recordaron que al rubio ya no podía quedarle mucho. La punta de su miembro, hinchada, enrojecía por momentos mientras el líquido preseminal empapaba su mano, haciendo más fluida la fricción que estaban llevando a Caleb peligrosamente cerca del borde.

Will estaba comprobando que Caleb no era un amante silencioso. Así que capturó sus labios con apremio para cubrir el largo y escandaloso gemido que siguió a su orgasmo. Los últimos embistes de su compañero mancharon su pantalón de su esencia, caliente y blanca que se derramó a chorros desde su pene hasta su chándal. Cuando terminó, siguió besando a Caleb unos segundos más de manera dulce, esperando a que su respiración se tranquilizara tras el orgasmo que parecía haberlo dejado sin fuerzas, apoyado en la pared.

Cuando Caleb abrió los ojos, sintió como si alguien le hubiera dado una bofetada. Apoyó sus manos en la pared tras él y observó a Will, al tranquilo y paciente Will como si fuera la primera vez que lo viera. Tenía el pelo despeinado y los labios enrojecidos, ambas cosas por su causa y lo miraba con esos ojos brillantes y calculadores que parecían estar esperando algo. Pero Caleb no sabía qué podía darle, en esos momentos apenas se creía que su siempre estoico compañero de habitación le hubiera arrastrado a una pared para besarlo hasta dejarlo sin aliento y masturbarlo llevándolo a uno de los mejores orgasmos que había tenido en su vida. Cuando bajó la vista hasta los pantalones de Will y vio en ellos la macha que había dejado su semen al terminar y, bajo la tela, la erección de Will que parecía dolorosamente dura desde su perspectiva, sintió sus mejillas arder.

Esa parecía ser la reacción que estaba esperando el castaño en silencio, porque esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y se desprendió de su camiseta dejando a su vista su perfilado torso. Caleb sintió como el calor volvía a extenderse por su bajo vientre y como su pene empezaba a endurecerse de nuevo, algo que jamás le había pasado con un orgasmo tan reciente. Le siguieron sus pantalones manchados que se bajó dejando en el suelo junto con la tirada camiseta permitiéndole echar un vistazo a su grueso y erguido pene, apenas un segundo antes de que se tapara con la toalla que reconoció como la misma que él llevaba minutos antes y que ahora Will se había amarrado a la cintura.

Antes de marcharse, Will invadió su espacio personal mirándolo fijamente a los ojos para besarlo de manera suave, apenas un roce de labios, por última vez. Se separó apenas unos centímetros de Caleb cuyos ojos no habían perdido el contacto ni siquiera durante el beso y le dedicó una de sus escasas y misteriosas sonrisas.

\- Piénsalo. – Fue lo único que dijo Will antes de marcharse al baño con la toalla envolviendo su cintura, dejando a un Caleb confundido y excitado apoyado en la pared.


End file.
